4E Manual
Introduction Currently, the documentation is very limited, but I hope it will slowly grow over time with the help of the community. John Gregory (aka Moon Wizard) Slash Command Reference * Overrides base FG functionality Options This ruleset comes with a number of options which can be modified. Some options can be configured on a per user basis, and others are set on a campaign basis (and thus controlled by the GM). Items Creating a Custom Weapon or Implement If you already have weapons and magic items set up in your modules, then you can quickly create specific magic weapons and implements. #Open the custom items list using the book link on the right hand side. #Drag a link to the magic weapon or implement you want to copy onto the custom items list. (Ex: Magic Weapon +2) This will create a copy of the magic item in the custom items list. #Open the new custom magic item. #Make sure that the Weapon magic item type is selected. #Drag a link to the specific weapon you want to copy onto the custom magic item window. (Ex: Warhammer) This will apply the weapon attributes to the new magic item. (weight, prof bonus, etc.) Also, it will replace the "Weapon" in the item name with the name of the item. #The new magic item is now complete. (Ex: Magic Warhammer +2) Adding Weapons and Implements to Characters When adding weapons or implements to a character sheet by dropping on either the combat or inventory tab, entries will be created in both the combat and inventory tabs. If a weapon or implement is deleted from the inventory tab, then the corresponding entries on the combat tab will also be deleted. If a weapon or implement entry is deleted from the combat tab, then the inventory entry will be unaffected. Adding Other Item Types to Characters Any other type of item can only be dropped on the inventory tab. Powers Adding Powers From Modules When dropping powers onto the character sheet power tab, the ruleset will attempt to place the power into the correct power set (at-will, encounter, daily, etc.) To place a power into a specific power set, drop the power onto an existing power in that power set. Entering Powers Manually When inputting powers, you should enter them in the same format as they are in the rulebooks. There are some specific fields to handle the most common power clauses, but the meat of the power information is stored in the description field. Power Formatting The power clauses are assumed to be in the following format: Attack: ; Hit: ; Miss: ; Special: ; ... In the combat tracker, the ATK field assumes the following shortened format for powers: ( vs. ); ... Preparation Mode When using preparation mode, only the following power types will be displayed: * At-Will (Special) - Assumes uses per day (specific to Paladin class) * Encounter (Special) - Assumes uses per encounter (specific to Cleric/Warlord class) * Daily - Only if Uses field > 0 (specific to Wizard class) * Utility - Only if Uses field > 0 (specific to Wizard class) Healing Damage Criticals Hold the SHIFT key when double-clicking or dragging a damage roll to make it a critical damage roll. All power, weapon and effects dice that are part of a damage roll will be maximized on a critical roll. Then, any bonus critical dice for the weapon or implement will be added (including high crit). (From Wizards customer service) Damage type When you roll power damage, the power's damage has the damage type of the power's damage roll plus the damage type of the weapon. When you roll weapon damage, the weapon's damage is the damage type of the weapon. If you get extra dice for criticals or effects, the extra dice use their own damage type (if typed) or inherit the power/weapon damage type (if untyped). (From Wizards customer service) Static damage Character base damage modifiers, effect modifiers, and critical weapon/implement dice (including high crit) will not be added to static damage rolls. (From Wizards customer service) Vorpal weapons/implements If your weapon or implement has the vorpal property, then all dice rolled for your damage roll will be re-rolled on a maximum roll. (From Wizards customer service) Brutal weapons If your weapon has the brutal property, then only the dice denoted by the W tag in the damage roll will be re-rolled when less than or equal to the brutal number. (From Adventurer's Vault FAQ) NOTE: All information in this section has been derived from the 4E D&D rules forum customer service answers. Category:4E